This invention pertains to an article crusher and more particularly a crusher for bottles and cans which may be either empty, filled or partially filled for crushing the articles prior to disposal.
Many types of compactors or crushing devices are known for compressing material prior to disposal. Those devices that have used hydraulically-operated rams for obtaining high crushing forces have not been particularly suited for crushing of bottles and cans which, on occasion, may be partially or completely filled with liquid and which have been found to be defective and, therefore, not saleable. Soft drink bottlers, brewereies, and can and bottle manufacturers have inspection procedures to determine proper filling of cans or bottles as well as proper construction of a can or bottle. When a defect is discovered in one or a large number of cans or bottles which are either empty or partially filled, it is necessary to dispose of the defective articles which results in bursting thereof and freeing liquid therein for discharge.